


savior

by LindseyLilyAnn



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyLilyAnn/pseuds/LindseyLilyAnn
Summary: when a shadowy figure begins to follow Avery, her quick thinking helps her along with someone else...
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots





	savior

Avery walked down the cracked sidewalk after a long shift. Living in New York City was glamorous to thought, sure, but when the bills started to pile up, it became less glamor and more ‘put in long hours at the coffee shop’. Not that she minded. She LOVED the cute little cafe on East Street. With an easy, gentle feeling, the cafe was always bustling with creators and designers who seemed to challenge the worlds problems. She was content. But what she didn’t like, was having to close in the Fall. She was always more of a morning person anyway, but sometimes she would take pity on another coworker and take their shift for closing. But that meant it got dark quicker and when close was at 10 and finally, after cleaning she was allowed to leave around 11, it was scary. 

So she walked quietly as to not draw attention to herself. Living in a big city was dangerous. But more so was being a young female walking alone, at night. She could hear the occasional laughter as she passed bars and restaurants. She quickened her pace, wanting to get home quicker. She looked to her left to see her reflection in the window of the jewelry shop. But what she also saw, was the reflection of a man with his hands in his pockets, walking not too far behind her.   
She picked up her pace, quickly hurrying back to find her street. The street with lights and safety. Her home. 

She noticed that the man also quickened. Her heart began to thump wildly out of control, her palms sweating and her eyes fluttering around the darkened street. 

Laughter. 

She heard laughter up ahead. Standing outside of a bar stood three men and a tall girl. 

There, she thought. I can blend in. 

The guy behind her quickened his pace as well, as if knowing her plan. So she started jogging, running up to the group quickly. 

“There you are! Sorry! I got off work so late!” She latched herself onto the nearest guy, not even looking at his face. She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him, pretending to know him. He looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. She looked up at him. 

Oh my god. It’s Tom Hiddleston. 

I just randomly hugged Tom Hiddleston. 

But she didn’t have time to think on the matter. She swung her head around, looking for the guy who was following her. Tom followed her gaze, seeing the shifty-looking character standing on the sidewalk not too far away. He immediately put two and two together, figuring out what she was doing. 

“Ah, here you are darling, I was beginning to get worried. How was work? I was going to come to visit but lost track of time,” he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, one hand coming up to gently rub her hair. 

She squeezed herself into him farther, still afraid. 

“Is there a problem here?” Tom looked at the guy and raised his voice. The guy looked at him and the other three men, realizing they all knew of his plan. 

“You need to leave,” one of the other guys said. Tom still did not let go of Avery, keeping her in his warm embrace. Even the girl they were with, seemed to step forward and protect Avery. The sketchy guy eventually walked away, finally leaving their sights. Immediately, Avery let go of Tom. 

“I’m so sorry, I really am,” tears sprung to her eyes and rolled down her hot cheeks. “I just saw him following me and I didn’t know what to do and I panicked because he was getting close and I saw you and-,” 

“Woah, hey.” Tom gently rested his hands on her cheeks, stopping her. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. “Hey, c’mere.” He opened his arms, inviting her for a hug. She immediately wrapped herself in his embrace again. He ran a hand down her hair, gently shushing her. “It’s okay, you’re safe now.” 

She sniffled and nodded into him. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

“Why don’t you start by telling me your name, hm? I think that would help us.”Avery nodded and told him. He introduced himself and his coworkers as she nodded and said that she recognized them all. They all shared their concerns for her wellbeing but she assured them she was safe. 

“I should get going,” she looked at her phone. Thank you so much again.” She looked at Tom. 

“I’ll call you a cab and go with you. It isn’t safe for you to be alone. Unless you’d rather have a female with you, then I’m sure she wouldn’t mind,” he motioned to his female friend who nodded. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind if you came…” She didn’t know how to put it. 

“Of course, darling. I’ll ride back with you.” He called them a cab and she got in. 

“I’m so sorry to pull you away from your friends,” she said, looking at him. He just smiled at her and squeezed her hand that was resting on the seat in-between them. “Don’t be.” Eventually, they arrived back at her apartment.

“Well, this is me. Hey, thank you so much again. How can I repay you?” 

“Well, I don’t mean to be forward, but how would you like to get dinner tomorrow night?” 

Avery blushed but nodded enthusiastically. “That’d be awesome.” She smiled wide. 

“Great,” he gave her his number and she did the same. “Stay safe tonight, darling.” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 

She walked into her apartment. 

Ding! 

Text Message from: Unknown  
“Dinner tomorrow at 6. I’ll pick you up. :)” 

She smiled at the text and immediately changed the contact name to   
My Savior <3 

That night, she fell asleep with a smile on her face


End file.
